


A Slytherin Valentine

by Serpentina1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrostic, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentina1/pseuds/Serpentina1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Severus Snape ever decided to send someone a Valentine, it needed to be dark ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slytherin Valentine

**Disclaimer** : The character implied belongs to J.K. Rowling. – Unfortunately -

 

**A Slytherin Valentine**

 

**S** urely you'd never want to know

**E** ach fearsome, dark - each

**V** ery secret of my soul

**E** verything I ask of you - is to

**R** elease this poor soul of mine

**U** nless you really mean to care

**S** o it can return to the darkness and

 

**S** hadows it knows so well

**N** ot that it could - inflamed as it is - when I

**A** dore you

**P** ersistently love you

**E** very day there to come -

 

Serpentina


End file.
